<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我们的游戏 by natsusora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733253">我们的游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora'>natsusora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>渴望 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK, coldrain (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, 兄弟乱伦, 兄弟性关系（又一次抱歉）, 如果不能接受请不要读, 抑郁暗示, 焦虑, （抱歉）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一场游戏，不是战争，Hiroki不得不再次提醒自己。可既然这样，为什么想起这件事让他如此痛苦？这一切究竟是从何时开始的？他只知道在所有人中，他永远会选择自己的哥哥。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masato (coldrain)/Moriuchi Hiroki, Morita Takahiro/Moriuchi Hiroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>渴望 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我们的游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142091">The Games We Play</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesonlytiny/pseuds/hesonlytiny">hesonlytiny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是hesonlytiny的作品The Games We Play的译文。原文地址：<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142091<br/>以下内容均为作者本人写的前言部分的翻译。<br/> <br/>我考虑了一阵要不要把文发出来，原因很明显(^^')。我要做一个<br/> <br/>重大声明：我不想伤害他们，也不认为这篇文代表真实生活，这只是小说，但是我知道这个主题对某些人来说很敏感。所以拜托，如果你不喜欢（或者出于任何原因不能接受），我建议不要读下去。<br/> <br/>但是如果你想读，我希望你能看得开心:) (……如果对这个黑暗的主题能开心起来哈哈)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这变成了他的下意识，用名字来喊他的哥哥，而不是“大哥”，或者其他任何能表明他们有血缘关系的称谓。不过，Hiroki努力不在公众场合或是难得和家人见面的时候说漏嘴。这给他某种奇怪的解脱；或者说借口。这个称呼亲密得多，却也带着距离感。<br/>
 <br/>
他这么爱他，但这份感情越持续，他就越想抹消这个事实——他是如此绝望地渴求他。渴求自己的亲生哥哥。<br/>
 <br/>
有时他憎恨自己的人生，憎恨被困在这噩梦般的境况里，因为很显然他无路可逃。不管多么努力尝试挣脱，Takahiro只消看他一眼，就足以让他回心转意。这段关系对他不好，一点都不，Taka<em>清楚</em>。但Taka也清楚每当他愿意为Hiroki费心，他就会展露灿烂的笑容，而他会呵护他，逗他笑，让他呻吟——如果他有心情这么做的话。<br/>
 <br/>
有时Hiroki希望某天自己能受够这一切，这样他就能从中摆脱。但Taka知道该给他多么恰到好处的关注，好让他无法离开。哥哥那些迷人的微笑、调笑的耳语、充满欲望的眼神和触摸总是<em>不够</em>，但又足以让他索求更多。他总是在追寻终于能够<em>满足</em>的那天。<br/>
 <br/>
可是到最后，他总是会离开。<br/>
 <br/>
他们坐在东京市中心某个高级居酒屋的包间；这是他第一次被邀请去这样的场合。有一瞬间，他好奇Taka的朋友和同事会不会觉得自己的加入很奇怪，因为他从来没这么做过，和他们也不熟。但安排这场热闹聚会的人是Taka，所以他想自己应该不用担心。还有尽量别吸引太多注意。可当Taka用仿佛要生吞了他的露骨眼神扫视过来时，这并不容易。<br/>
 <br/>
Hiroki坐在长桌的尽头，尽管Taka没有坐在他正对面，他的哥哥仍然设法时不时扭头过来观察他的举动。Hiroki吞咽了一下，觉得有点不舒服。他为什么答应要来？<br/>
 <br/>
“你一直特别安静，不太适应这里吧？”<br/>
 <br/>
Hiroki抬起头，发现Masato在眼前。经常成为人群焦点的年长男人，今晚也几乎和他一样缄默，以至于Hiroki都没注意彼此坐得那么近。Masato的声音低沉而温柔，他冲他鼓励地点点头，示意Hiro喝下他悄悄斟满的清酒。Hiro咬住嘴唇，忍不住轻笑起来。<br/>
 <br/>
“这么说有点奇怪，但我在适应，虽然看不太出来。”Hiroki听见他自己说，感到辛辣酒液愉悦地入喉。他知道自己不应该喝太多；今晚他当然需要控制自己，可他也知道酒精会触发他的抑郁。再来上几杯，他就会躲到角落哭泣。他用力吞咽一口，试图甩掉缠人的阴郁念头。<br/>
 <br/>
即使Taka仍然在盯着他也无济于事；他试图分辨Masato和他在聊什么，但他坐得太远，什么都听不清。Hiroki叹着气把玩酒杯，强迫自己看向别处。这很痛苦，痛苦得要命。Taka叫他过来就是为了让他嫉妒？玩弄他？直到他被摧毁得只剩下紧张不安的残骸，好让Taka在之后慢慢地修复；用一遍遍亲吻，一次次抽插？危险的是：Hiro会甘之如饴地接受，眼睛都不他妈眨一下。<br/>
 <br/>
哦天哪，他已经醉了。<br/>
 <br/>
“不想再来一杯？”<br/>
 <br/>
Masato越过桌子，伸手拿过Hiroki还握着的酒杯，极轻柔地擦过他的手指，好像那只是不小心。但看着年长男人的眼睛，Hiroki知道了答案。他牢牢盯着他，手却已经迅速收回。Hiro急忙四处张望，不过似乎没人注意到他们奇怪的亲密接触。甚至Taka都没有，一定是Mah说了什么，他正在爽朗地大笑。<br/>
 <br/>
Masato很好看，Hiroki注意到。灵动而亲切的双眼，雕刻般的唇形。造物主精确地糅合基因，让他的容貌带有美国混血的野性。Hiro按捺地想着改由Masato而不是Taka干他。Masato的操弄会有多急切，多漠不关心，好让他终于能倾吐所有的可悲、犹疑和痛苦。<br/>
 <br/>
他屏住呼吸。这是对Taka的终极<em>报复</em>？但为了什么？他只希望Taka能够爱他，如此而已，别无所求。自始至终，占据他思考的都只有这个。<br/>
 <br/>
他胸腔中作痛的空洞，Taka永远都无法填满。<br/>
 <br/>
“来吧，再给我倒一杯。”<br/>
 <br/>
于是Masato照做了。年长的男人把酒杯推给他时，Hiroki让自己的手指在Masato手上流连了过长的几秒，才接过杯子。他们专注地凝视对方，他能感到彼此之间逐渐紧绷的张力，让他后颈毛发倒竖——他尽了太大努力才没有转头确认Taka是否在看这里。<br/>
 <br/>
啜饮了第一口，Hiroki看见桌上的手机亮起新消息提示。他不需要猜是谁发来的，但解锁屏幕时，还是紧张得头晕目眩。<br/>
 <br/>
« TAKA：看来你终于开始找乐子了？ »<br/>
 <br/>
他扫了他一眼，然后不情愿地回复。<br/>
 <br/>
« HIRO：你在嫉妒？»<br/>
 <br/>
« TAKA：没必要。回去以后，我会操得你大声浪叫。 »<br/>
 <br/>
Hiroki把酒一饮而尽，才发现自己下意识握紧了拳头。他们玩这个游戏已经太久，他筋疲力尽。而他仍然会回心转意，每一次。他的哥哥并不像短信里那样专横和自私，这只是逢场作戏。Hiro也喜欢。被哥哥这样对待、被他无情地操干，有时确实能激起他的性致，但有时他怀疑自己是不是真的喜欢这样，也许自己只是应该喜欢这样。<br/>
 <br/>
面前的Masato有些错愕地看着他，然后笑了，带着几分下流，随即也喝干自己的酒。暖意爬上耳尖和脸颊，他的指尖蠢动着，专注于在木质桌板上敲出轻柔的韵律，但酒力作用得更快。<br/>
 <br/>
这一切究竟是从何时开始？他依稀记得第一次凝望Takahiro的脸庞，想道“我要他吻我”。然后事情发生地如此自然，如此顺理成章，他们第一次亲吻时，他甚至没有感到吃惊。而当他第一次用操干来弭平他的躁动，呵护他对爱的渴望，这就像是一场剖白。<br/>
 <br/>
“想去外面走走吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“妈的，当然。”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
他们已经在寒风中站了一会儿；Masato始终在抽烟，时不时投来感兴趣的一瞥。他不是笨蛋；他知道这是调情，因为Masato在交谈时会突然凑近，话语慵懒地吐出。而尽管Hiroki明白自己在被他吸引，在回应对方的挑逗，脑后仍然有什么东西责备着他。<br/>
 <br/>
“你知道，如果我们一起溜走，没什么人会发现。”<br/>
 <br/>
“大哥会发现，”Hiroki用自己听到都丧气的语调解释，说出这个词让他感到陌生而苦涩。它让眼下的一切变得更加现实。<br/>
 <br/>
Masato拿掉烟，转身靠上栅栏，车水马龙的街道被阻隔在外。也许这是他的出口，毕竟，也许他就是Hiroki需要的。<br/>
 <br/>
“但是你有兴趣？”他说，没有看他。<br/>
 <br/>
“也许吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
年长男人于是拿出手机保存他的联系方式，承诺会尽快联络他。Hiroki吞咽了一下，感到头脑一片昏沉。Masato是Taka之后第一个对他有意思的人。和别的男人上床，仅仅是这个念头，此刻就几乎妨害了他的全部思考。<br/>
 <br/>
就在他打算再说什么，想再凑近，极轻微地触碰他时，他听见居酒屋的门一声开合。<br/>
 <br/>
“我们要回去了，收拾好你的东西。”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
他们已经做了至少半小时。Hiroki不再清楚自己是什么时候停下，哥哥又是什么时候开始的。床垫太硬，一如既往，而当Taka设法把他的双臂困在头顶，更深地操进他时，Hiro的双唇吐出渴求的呜咽。<br/>
 <br/>
“我看到你看他的眼神了。”Taka声音嘶哑，带着欲望，他凑近他的嘴唇咬牙切齿地说，而Hiroki只能如此绝望地承受，努力不让自己窒息。“我不想再看见你这样，听见没？”<br/>
 <br/>
他一只手用力把Hiroki的大腿按进床垫，几乎弄疼他，但Taka的坚硬性器在体内越来越快抽插的感觉让他不去在乎这些。他一定会留下淤青，他很容易就会有淤青。每次Taka注意到自己的又一个杰作，他会道歉，只是会带着怪诞的笑容。他总是甘愿让哥哥留下烙印，Taka也热衷于此。他很久没这么粗暴地对待他了，Hiroki想着又发出一声虚弱的呻吟，上次是因为他对Toru太友善。但这就是今晚他需要的。他只想要停止感知任何不属于Taka的东西，而粗暴的交合正合他心意，至少暂时如此。<br/>
 <br/>
“我不会。我保证。”Hiroki叫喊出声，就在Taka深深操进来的那一刻。他咳嗽起来。<em>操</em>。不快却又愉快的触感，他自己的性器痉挛着起了反应。他还<em>一次</em>都没有触摸过自己，但Taka反正也不会允许。“我保证。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你是我的。”他专注地说，这次确实望进他的双眼。Taka的瞳仁漆黑，头发在过去几周里留得有一点太长，从脸颊上滑落。有一瞬间，Hiroki的感官全部停止运转，直到Taka设法撞到他的敏感点。炽热又冰冷的战栗沿脊柱游走，随即他的双眼突然覆上极乐的痛楚。这不会持续太久，他明白。“你真<em>美</em>，我可不会让他看见你这样。”Taka低语道，然后吻住了他。<br/>
 <br/>
但他的操干越来越凶狠，用尽全力，而Hiroki享受这每一秒。明天他会恨自己这么做，可他的手臂终于能够从哥哥的束缚中挣脱，环上他的身体。双手攫住每一寸皮肤和衣料，把他拉近，颤抖的腿缠上他的腰胯。更紧地拥抱他，更深地容纳他。Hiroki喘息着，绝望地试图抓住覆满纹身的漂亮的金色皮肤；那么用力地抓挠他，简直怕他会出血。而Taka只是操得更凶狠，丝毫都不担心会弄伤他。<br/>
 <br/>
他希望他离自己更近些，那么近。但不管他多少次无望地矛盾挣扎，试图留住他，这总是不够。而当Taka深深地射进他体内，他又一次吻了他，充满热忱的渴望。那种你知道应该亲吻“唯一挚爱”的感觉，那个对你来说最意义重大的人。Hiroki不确定自己究竟会不会成为哥哥的那个人。而他恨自己就是没办法抛却期待。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“你还好吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“我什么时候不好过？”<br/>
 <br/>
“我担心你，要知道。”Taka温柔地说，而当Hiroki望进他的双眼，有一刹那他几乎觉得自己可以相信他。哥哥把手臂环上他的肩膀，他们一起躺在床上共度事后的时光，却没人说那些他希望他们能够说出的话。“笑一笑。”<br/>
 <br/>
Takahiro用大拇指轻柔刮擦着他的脸颊，也报以微笑，好像仿佛在说“看，没那么难”。可Hiroki笑得像个扭曲的小丑，仿佛那不是自己似的。突然，他觉察到泪水就要涌出，双眼灼烫，但他尽力压下想哭的冲动。他不会在他面前哭泣，不能是此刻。性事真是让他多愁善感得烦人。他叹口气，掩饰住自己的感受。<br/>
 <br/>
Takahiro凑近，在他唇上烙下充满爱意的一吻，而他几乎惊呆了。Hiroki只想拥住他后颈，再次把他拉近，让他就这样紧贴自己，但他没有这么做。也许他永远不会这么做。而这个念头疼得像是一柄匕首刺进胸膛。他永远也无法从这份感情中逃离，它是一剂药。每一次该死的注视，每一抹混账的微笑，每一个操蛋的亲吻——Taka<em>赋予</em>他的——这一切只会让他更欲罢不能。他无路可逃。<br/>
 <br/>
他们确实在玩一个游戏，但有时Hiroki觉得自己更像是个人质。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>